Scents of Sex, Sweat and Rosemary
by Tamahariel
Summary: When the one you thought you loved but lost pleads for you to return to his bed, what else could you do but comply? Zevran x M-Warden. Yaoi ONESHOT


**Scents of Sex, Sweat and Rosemary**

Summary: When the one you thought you loved but lost pleads for you to return to his bed, what else could you do but comply? Zevran x M-Warden

* * *

><p>A soft sigh escaped his lips as familiar hands mapped out the expanse of his back. Warm, calloused and nimble, expertly drawing out every last bit of pleasure there was before they fell away as he limply collapsed onto the wrinkled sheets. The warm and sticky body joined to his moved away before it lay down beside him, euphoric honey eyes looking into his unseemly green.<p>

Zevran pushed some of the brown hair out of his warden's face with a smile. He was, without a better word to describe it, happy. He'd thought this part of his life was over. That _they_ were over.

But the warden had begged him to return, proclaimed his love and while asking for no emotional connection, asked him to return to his bed and stay by his side. Following their hasty return to the Arl of Redcliff's estate in Denerim was a bout of wild, carnal and absolutely wonderful sex.

His warden had writhed beneath him, above him, _around _him. He'd been searing hot, passionate like never before and almost desperate in his search for intimate contact and divine pleasure. And then the climax, when Isaiah found his peak and arched his back, head thrown back and nails digging into his flesh, dragging Zevran's own orgasm out of him.

Now basking in the afterglow and watching the flushed cheeks of the human, he did not regret a thing. Not their time away from each other, not their fight and absolutely not the make-up.

"Zev" The softly drawled nickname drew his attention to the warden's lips and he moved closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and delving in to kiss those narrow, and now swollen, lips. Isaiah sighed contently into it, rolling onto his back and bringing Zevran with him, dragging him on top of him.

Chest to chest Zevran broke away and looked down into the, in his eyes, beautiful green orbs that watched him from behind slightly hooded lids.

"You're distracting me" He pouted slightly and Zevran chuckled.

"I certainly try."Stealing another kiss from his warden he hummed in approval as hands slid onto his slightly scratched back, palms splaying over the strong planes of his shoulder blades and fingers traveling up and down his spine. As the hands travelled lower he broke away with a knowing smirk.

"Now who is it that is distracting?" The words rolled of his tongue like a prolonged purr and Isaiah looked up at him with a smile that was short of devilish.

"Zeev~?"

"Yeees~?" Following the warden's example, Zevran dragged out the word to a ridiculous length, making it sound sultry at the same time. Isaiah smiled, teeth flashing, and then gave a seductive wink.

"Take me?" The human asked innocently and Zevran felt like laughing, and would have if he didn't have something better in mind already.

"Again? I'm game" Smiling at the currently very seductive warden, he raised his body slightly so he was hovering above him, Isaiah shifting underneath him until a space came to be between his legs. Settling in more comfortably between the spread thighs he reached down and wrapped a hand around the semi-hard arousal, slowly sliding from base to tip. Isaiah moaned in appreciation and returned the favor by devouring his mouth and tweaking a nipple with the hand that wasn't entangled with his golden locks.

Tongues tangled, touched and rubbed. Breaths mingled and became ragged in-between openmouthed kisses and battles without victors. But before long, Zevran slowed the passionate movements. Made them deeper, more sensual. They had already sated their immediate lust for each other. Now was the time for something more tender.

Breaking the kiss once more, he squeezed the now fully aroused length in his hand. Isaiah closed his eyes and gave a long and lovely sigh, sinking back into the mattress and raising his hips, thrusting once into that warm and calloused hand.

"Tease" He moaned, but it wasn't a complaint. The feel of Zevran's, his beautiful assassin's hands on him, soon in him, was enough to make his heart swell in anticipation and delight. As he predicted, those delicate fingers soon found their way past his sex and into his entrance, still slick and loose from their last round. It would need but a little teasing to loosen again and Zevran seemed happy to provide the necessary attention.

Pressing one finger inside Zevran felt it grow wet from the remnants of his orgasm and the oil used as lubricant. Sliding it in and out was no feat, the silky walls hot and compliant. He pressed two others inside in close succession at the same time as he kissed the warden's neck and chest.

It tasted of sweat and warm spicy skin and he loved it. Licking, nipping, kissing. Teasing his warden with feathery touches and intimate strokes until he was shuddering, writhing and silently pleading.

"More~!" Isaiah demanded in a breathless whine, no longer pretending to be collected. He wanted Zevran inside him again, wanted to be dominated, _owned_.

"Such impatience" Zevran chuckled and removed his fingers and replaced them with his slightly throbbing erection. He pushed inside smoothly and they both groaned in unison, hearts beating and pulses racing.

Taking a moment to enjoy the anticipation before the first thrusts, Zevran brushed his nose against Isaiah's, gold and green eyes locking together before dark lashes fluttered against flushed cheeks as he moved.

He plunged deeply, his thrusts slow and precise, deep and satisfying. For every thrust inside he heard Isaiah's breathe hitch, and every time he slowly pulled out, making sure the human felt the whole of his length retreating just as he loved to, he heard a shuddering moan leave dark lips.

Every sound was a motivation, every movement an encouragement. No man or woman had ever driven him on like this, certainly not without ulterior motives. But when Isaiah pleaded for him to roughen him up, dive into him and _please by the maker don't stop_, it was for the sole reason of wanting him, the assassin, whoreson and if he dare say, most handsome man.

He continued to plunge into his lover, _his beloved warden_, as the man sang out praises in between verses of keening whines and moans. Hands that normally skillfully hastened the plunge into ecstasy were around his shoulders, eyes closed around clouded irises a watery green that spilled drops of salty liquid as he came undone.

Soon there was no sensuality about the encounter. Neither were there any thoughts about seducing the man beneath him. The only thoughts there was were about the warm and pliant body that yielded over and over.

All too soon, and yet, just at the right time, the pleasure mounted until it peaked. Orgasm washed through him and he opened his eyes to look down at the man he loved, let his unspoken feelings for the man bleed from his eyes like open wounds.

But his warden had lost himself in the throes of his passion, head twisted backwards, throat arching upward and eyes closed tightly as the mouth opened in a long cry.

As the climax ebbed away and lethargy filled their limbs once more, Zevran all but collapsed on top of his human lover. Pulling out he simply rested against the sweaty frame, too tired and satisfied to move. His head propped against the damp chest, he could hear the thundering of the warden's heart. It was maddening, beautiful. It made him conscious of his own heart, and the feelings that had healed an old wound.

The newly named feelings he had were still fresh in his mind and he thought that perhaps he would tell his warden. Tell him that he did love him back. But he was so tired. He could feel his eyelids drooping, the content smile on his lips fade as numbing contentment filled every fiber of his being.

He could tell the warden later. Later, when he could make it dramatic, take the bright warden by surprise. Somewhere where he could take the warden afterwards, bring him down into ecstasy again and again.

As he lay comfortably propped up on top of his reclaimed love, those thoughts simmered in the ever restless mind. His heart was full of warmth like the body beneath his, and eventually even his mind had to fall to the lulling charm of the scents rising all around him.

Scents of sex, sweat and rosemary.

* * *

><p>AN: This was written pretty late in the evening, and it's the first ever complete fan fiction for Dragon age that I've written. It got a lot sappier than I intended, but that's life. Besides, Zevran needs some love.


End file.
